A Lesson in Childcare
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: A short drabble on two of my fav characters. Bunnymund is immortal after all, so he's probably been in the business since the Ice Age. But even he was probably a little rough around the edges as a new Guardian. so what if it was up to a secretly sweet sabertooth to teach him one of the fundamentals of being a Guardian? Can also be found in the Ice Age archives.


The Easter Kangaroo Meets 'Diego-poo'

Bunnymund was new to the job of being an Easter Bunny. Apparently he was the first to carry out such responsibilities, but he did well. He stayed out of the sight of the children and their parents, and he was filled with pride and happiness at the children's joy. But this day, although he didn't know it presently, would turn out to be different than any day he would ever have. As he leaned against a tree just outside of a young mammoth's playground, he thought he was completely alone and well hidden. A sudden voice proved him wrong. "You know as freaky as you are, I gotta' say I'm pretty grateful to you."

Bunnymund jumped and turned sharply to see one of the Ice Age's well-known predators laying on the ground beside him, eyes focused on the children running around hunting for eggs. The saber tooth's fur was a light orange, his shoulders and ribs bulky but his stomach slim, his teeth long and foreboding. Bunnymund gulped and glanced around, hoping to get away before being attacked. "You know it's hard to give my niece this much excitement with such a safe activity. Manny hardly let's her do anything." Bunnymund looked back at the saber, intrigued, for he saw no feline cubs running around amongst the herbivore children.

"Yer' niece?"

"Yeah, the little mammoth girl, looking near the slide." The saber replied, nodding in the direction of the said child. Bunnymund spotted her easily. "Her father and I are good friends."

"Ah, that explains a lot." The two watched the children in silence for another moment. "So, you live with 'em or are you more of an 'uncle who visits on tha' holidays'?"

"We live in a herd." The saber replied, finally turning his green eyes to Bunnymund. The Pooka noted the color with interest. "Manny has me watch her a lot, but, I kind of keep my distance when baby sitting."

"Why's that?" The saber raised an eyebrow with an expression that seemed to say 'You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you?' but nonetheless turned back to the children.

"I just figure…the other kids wouldn't play with her if _I_ was hanging around." Understanding dawned in Bunnymund's eyes as he nodded.

"Yeah, I could see tha' logic in that." he replied. After another minute of silent watching, the Pooka bravely knelt down by the saber and held out a paw. "Bunnymund. Friends call me Bunny." The saber smiled and shook his paw with his own.

"Diego, friend." he replied, and Bunnymund smiled, fear dissipated. "So you do this a lot?" The Pooka shrugged.

"I'm kind of new ta' tha' job. This is more of a starting area for me; I'll branch out as I go along." Diego nodded. They watched the children in silence for a little more.

"So you like kids too, huh?" Bunnymund smiled.

"Yeh. You?"

"A little. Only one I've ever spent the most time with is my niece. But I admit…they're a nice change from my old pack." Bunnymund nodded. "Something _worthwhile_ to take care of…to protect. To fight for." The Pooka contemplated Diego's words.

Children were everything to him; their belief was what kept him alive. But he had never really gotten attached to any of them…or thought of such a thing. Diego had gone as far as caring for a child that wasn't even his own species, and he did it with meaning, and gratitude. Bunnymund looked back at the children; he was one of their guardians after all. Didn't that mean he _cared_ for them? That he fought for and protected them when danger came around? Wasn't their innocence worthwhile to _him_?

"Something on your mind?" Bunnymund blinked and looked back at Diego. He shook his head.

"Just…thinkin' about somethin' ya' said."

"It's strange I know. Sabers normally don't have much kindness or care to them, but-"

"No no, it…it's good. Sounds like something a true guardian would say." Diego shrugged.

"I suppose. I _am_ her parents' first choice, should something happen to them." Bunnymund chuckled.

"Yeh." he replied. After another few minutes of watching the animal children, Bunnymund stood to leave. "Nice talkin' with ya', Diego." he said with a salute. The saber smiled and saluted back.

"See ya', Bunny-freak." he replied. Bunnymund smiled and tapped his foot, opening a portal to the Warren.

"Watch Peaches for me, ya' got that?"

"If I don't Manny'll squash me!" Diego replied with a wink. The two laughed and Bunnymund jumped down into the tunnel, a rose springing up after it closed.

* * *

**What was I thinking when I wrote this? Probably that two of my favorite characters need to meet each other. Sorry if anyone is annoyed by me posting this. I think in such a silly meeting I actually put some sort of, ****_meaningful_**** bit in it. Oh and the interpretation of Diego's expression I got from a funny picture one of my friend's posted on Facebook. XD Ah well, you guys tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
